My Fallen Angel
by DREAMSOFESCAPE
Summary: our favorite demon lord is in need of some help but what does kagome hve to do with it possibly our favorite miko is more thn meets the eye
1. Chapter 1 Things unknown

**MY FALLEN ANGEL**

**CHAPTER ONE **

**THINGS UNKOWN**

"**Sit boy!"Screamed Kagome at the top of her longs. Seriously how dense can Inuyasha be some times? It was dawn and the group was just waking up to a beautiful sunrise when the stupid impatient idiot had to go and ruin it with his loud mouth demanding that they move faster.**

"Stupid wench what did you have to go do that for?" Inuyasha was next to Kagome waiting for her to answer. Kagome looked to her dearest friend Sango for a moment and made her mind up.

She took a breath and calmly said to him "Sango and I are going to the hot springs nearby keep Miroko away and don't argue with me or I will sit you into the next world and back. I mean it we need to relax a little we have been traveling with no brakes for a week. Inuyasha was about to make a comment using a few choice words when miroko quickly came up behind him and covered his mouth. "We will wait for you to return lady Kagome." Miroko replied as he watched the girls walk off towards the hot springs.

"What was that for dude?"

"Lady Sango and lady Kagome need some girl time." At the mention of that Inuyasha shut up and jumped into a tree to sulk and wait. He knew when the word 'girl time' was involved not to interfere.

**Sango looked at her best friend as they relaxed in the hot springs. She had to admit it felt good and was glad of the break.**

"**Kagome are you alright?"**

"**Yes I just needed a break." Kagome turned her back slightly to Sango to relax a little better. When she did Sango noticed part of a mark on Kagome's back.**

"**Kagome may I ask what is on your back?" kagome turned to look at Sango to see a curious look in her eyes and decided to answer her.**

"**It is something that I have had since I was born," she moved her long ebony hair out of the way so Sango could get a better look. Starting from the nape of her neck spreading to both her shoulder blades was complicated design in beautiful patters.**

"**What does it mean?"**

"**I dont know my grandfather said it has something to do with my destiny and wouldn't talk anymore about it. Which is funny because I usually can't get him to shut up?" Kagome said this with a slight smile to her rose colored lips. She wished she knew what it meant. She had an ominous feeling about the whole thing.**

"**I think I might have seen something in a book once about it maybe I can ask Miroko when we get back." Kagome just smiled. She was happy for any information about what it could be. Unknown to the two girls a set of golden eyes decided to leave the area and find his stupid half brother.**

**Sesshaumaru walked toward the worthless group's camp site. He could not believe that he, the lord of the west was reduced to fetching his half brother and his group to come back to his castle to aid him. But he was no idiot when it came to warfare and its rules. If he wanted his plans to go right then he needed all the players.**

"**sesshoumaru you bastard what are you doing here?" Inuyasha came charging into the forest having smelled his half brother drawing nearer. Miroko came into the clearing just in time to see inuyasha draw his sword.**

"**Calm yourself little brother I am here to offer you a deal."**

"**All I want is you dead by my hands."**

"**I see half breed we will do it the hard way."**

**Just then Kagome and Sango came into view stopping when seeing the lord of the west there. No one really knew what happened but they were sure of two things. One Sesshoumaru was gone. This was good for them. And two Kagome was missing which was really, really bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters in chapter one this one or any other.**

**Thanks**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**WHAT DO YOU WANT?**

"**Sesshomaru you bastard!" Inuyasha screamed at his half brother who was no longer there. Why did he have to take Kagome? Why did he have to always lose his temper? Maybe if he would keep his cool he wouldn't keep losing people that mattered to him. As Inuyasha sulked in his own mind Sango turned to Miroku.**

"**Miroku how are we going to get her back?"**

"**We need to head west to find them that is for certain. Inuyasha, can you pick up their sent? Do you know where your brother's castle is?"**

**Inuyasha looked to the group then looked at the ground if possible even more depressed.**

"**He must have blocked their sent when they left. As for where he lives I aint got a clue. I never had been there. He knows when people get close to his lands. I aint one of the people that ever gets to step foot on them."**

"**Then I guess we start by heading west we need to get Kagome back," Sango sighed as she started packing up the rest of the camp. She was going to get her best friend back no matter what. **

**Kagome woke next to a blazing fire. **_'_Where am I and why does my head hurt' **she thought. She looked around as far as her eyes would let her but she couldn't see anything. She made to get up when she heard the growl to her left.**

"**And what do you think you are doing wench?"The lord of the west stepped into view. Kagome looked up into his eyes and shivered. Let's just say it had nothing to do with the night air.**

"**What do you want with me Sesshomaru?" she basically spit out at him. She regretted those words as soon as they left her mouth. The next thing that happened was her struggling for air as she was pinned to a tree with a certain demon lord crushing her wind pipe. **

"**How dare you speak to me like that you wretched human."Sesshomaru snarled into her face. Just as she was about to pass out he let her fall painfully to the forest floor.**

"**You wench will help me get what I need."Sesshomaru thought that was the end of that conversation because all she did was sit there crumpled on the forest floor and stair. He finally took a good look at her instead of trying to kill her and noticed her strangeness. She wore indecent clothes for one thing. She also talked with weird words that he wasn't familiar with. Like the ones she was spewing out of her mouth now what was this 'buddy boy' she was talking about? Instead of paying any attention to her rambling he went to the other side of the camp and sat down.**

"**You had better rest while you can human we start traveling again at dawn and this Sesshomaru will not be carrying you."**

"**Why did you take me? I can't be of real use to you. Like you said I am just human."**

**She was waiting for him to answer and he just sat there staring into the distance. She was about to give up when he surprised her with an answer.**

"**The half breed cares for you, I have you, and he will come. Plus you work into my plan as well."**

"**What do you mean I work in? What do you need us for?"**

"**You are trying my patience wench. I suggest you silence yourself before I silence you." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the woman on the other side of the fire. Kagome decided now would be a good time to shut up and figure a plan of escape.**

"**Don't even think about doing anything rash like escape or I will render you unconscious myself." Sesshomaru growled at her. Damn she thought how did he know that?**

"**Get up wench we leave now." Sesshomaru kicked Kagome in the side. She yelled out in pain but got up slowly. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru started walking westward and took it as her cue to follow. They walked for hours without a break or food or worse for Kagome conversation. She finally had it she didn't care what the punishment would be she needed something besides silence.**

"**Sess... I mean Lord Sesshomaru where are we going?" He wondered how long she was going to keep silence. **

"**We are going to my castle we are about two hours walk away. We traveled a great distance yesterday." To say she was shocked was an understatement. He actually said more than a couple of words. **

**Why did he explain his self to the wench? Why would it matter if he told her anything? He needed her for his plan to save his lands. That was all. He didn't care what she thought he would use her how he saw fit.**

"**O my god" Kagome whispered softly. Sesshomaru turned slightly behind him to look at her, for the first time he noticed her large ice blue eyes staring ahead of her with amazement in them. Kagome thought as she took in the sight of Sesshomaru castle that she has never seen anything so beautiful in her life. At that same moment Sesshomaru thought he hadn't seen anything so beautiful either.**


End file.
